A Thousand Keys
by Cheshire-Poison
Summary: Sora is dreaming again, or is he? He's trying to rescue Riku from the door, will he succeed? No duh, but it's a nice one-shot, o-kay? Sung to the tune of "A thousand words" Final Fantasy X-2 Jade from Sweetbox, no pairings (which is odd from me) Lyrics in


**A Thousand Keys**

**Author:** jewel2957

**Characters:**

Sora

Riku

Selphie

**Summary**

Sora is dreaming again, or is he? He's trying to rescue Riku from the door, will he succeed? No duh, but it's a nice one-shot, o-kay? Sung to the tune of "A thousand words" Final Fantasy X-2 Jade from Sweetbox, no pairings (which is odd from me) Lyrics in {…}. Title pretty much has nothing to do with fic plotline. Darn these new editor thingies! It won't let me use symbols!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor ever will, Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. So…me no own…you no sue…Okie?

-¤-¤-

_Sora was dreaming again._

_Or was he?_

_Was this real?_

{I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to share to me}

_He pushed against the closed door, maybe if he pushed, it would open…_

_Harder and harder he pushed._

_And the door stayed wedged, determined to never open._

_"Sora…"_

{Your words were like a dream, but dreams can't fool me, not that easily}

_"Riku!" He called and slammed his fist against the door. Still it would not budge._

_"Open!" he yelled exasperatly, anger rising in his body, and furiously hit the door again._

{I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left}

_He hit until no more energy would allow him and collapsed, lifting his arm, resting it against the door. He pulled his head up from the burrow his hair had created. Tears streamed from his crystal sapphire eyes and poured down his cheeks, soaking into the clothes._

_"Sora…I know you can save me…"_

_His eyes narrowed, but the tears continued to stream._

{But I was listening, you'll fight your battles far from me, far too easily.}

_He had to. Riku was depending on him. Everyone was depending on him._

_He was depending on himself._

_He just couldn't survive without Riku, he refused to. What was he without his every weather friend? Who would he become without Riku to push him further and further, to improve himself? Riku wasn't just Sora's competitor, he was his family._

{Save your tears, come sun, come back, I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door, but still I swore, to hide the pain, when I took back the pages.}

_He pulled out Riku's blade and his. Each was so different, each from a completely different person… His face hardened and the tears stopped completely. They weren't different, they were the same, the always had been, and they would be forever. He wouldn't let Riku go without a fight._

_"Let him go, you stupid door!" Sora yelled hopelessly at the stationary piece of wood. And with this, each blade began to glow, as did the chain wrapped around Sora's neck._

_For a moment, he was stunned. Things like this did not happen daily in Sora's life, but considering what he had seen in his short life, he knew it was right. He picked up each blade from the ground and yanked the chain from his neck._

{Cause a thousand words, call out through the ages, they'll fly to you, even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you}

_He walked to the door._

_The crown grew brighter with each step and the blades seemed to dissolve in his hands, neatly appearing as a lock on the door._

_"I knew, from the day I met you Sora, remember…?" The voice he loved so much called again, restoring his hope._

_He did remember._

_-Flashback-_

"Sora, this is Riku," his mother said, cheerily smiling at her bright eyed, bushy tailed son of five.

"And Riku, this is Sora," Riku's mother said to her quiet child. They seemed like opposites at mere sight, one taller than the other, with silver hair, and the other forever had a grin on.

"Hi!" Sora said and walked over to the other child.

"You're weird" Riku said in a flat tone.

"I am?" Sora questioned gleefully. Both mothers giggled. Riku smiled, which seemed to satisfy Sora.

"Let's play!" Sora said and grabbed Riku's hand, pulling him towards the sand. Riku thought this boy was different from everyone else but didn't mind at all. This was the first time someone hadn't run after seeing him…

_-End flashback-_

_"Someone who hadn't run after seeing me…It was you Sora, I knew we would be friends, I would be lost forever for you again Sora…"_

_Sora ran faster._

{Suspended on silver wings.}

_Why was this so easy? Sora had never known anything in his life to be easy. He stared around as he reached the door and finally noticed the bulging eyes surrounding him and the door._

_"They can't hurt you Sora, I'm holding them back, we're holding them back."_

_Sora looked down at the crown charm again, and saw this had turned into a key._

{Oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces}

_He reached out carefully and placed the key into the lock, turning it, anticipation quickly building in his body._

{Will cradle you, Make small of your weary, they seem far away}

_The eyes narrowed all around him as he twisted the key. Scraping and banging could be heard but his heartbeat was so loud in his ears he was never aware of this raucous._

_It clicked._

_The doors swung open swiftly and quietly, and in the middle of the mist that seemed to form, a silhouette emerged._

_"Sora!"_

{They'll hold you forever.}

"Sora! Riku's awake!" someone yelled in his ear. He awoke with a gasp and stood quickly. His head started to feel very light, when someone pulled him from his sweet doze, jerking his arm very hard. 

"Okay, okay! I know!" he yelled at Selphie, who would not let go, her nails digging brutally solid into his limb. She loosened a bit and he managed to pull ahead of her to Riku's house, despite his now red and throbbing appendage.

"Hey Sora" Riku whispered hoarsely from the doorway. Sora pummeled him with a tackle; both the joyful boys fell to the ground. Selphie fumed at Sora for grabbing injured Riku with such force but Riku merely winked at Sora. This caused Selphie to stalk off, muttering "Stupid idiots…they're going…kill each…someday…"

Riku shrugged and gave Sora a noogie playfully.

"Did you see it too?" Sora asked the question they wanted answered.

"Yup," Riku said and pointed to his dresser. On it was drawings of the door, and Sora, and resting on top of them was his blade, along with Sora's blade, and…the crown.

"Wow, it really happened, just like before," Sora whispered, dumbfound by the events.

"Before?"

{A thousand words.}


End file.
